Talk:C-14 rifle
SC:Ghost I wish I could find the stats for the Gauss rifle from Ghost. It only had 30 ammo there. PsiSeveredHead 00:02, 1 January 2008 (UTC) While I've been unable to find an official source, the best I've been able to come up with is gameplay videos. In multiplayer, Marines are seen firing and reloading. While it's impossible to count exactly how many rounds are being fired, 30 is a reasonable approximation. The problem with this however, is that it contradicts with the SC: Ghost intro, where no shells (raises a question too; does the C-14 use caseless ammunition? Or are the cases too small and/or moving too fast to see?) are coming out and the rate of fire is similar to that of the first variant. The canonity of the gameplay is therefore in doubt; after all, a weapon that can fit hundreds of rounds in a single clip would hardly be balanced. The reloading time is most likely there for balance. IMO, the only way that the 30 aspect can be taken as canon (unless an official source can be found) is if an assumption is made that the shells are U-238 shells, thus more likely to take up more room. The 1st and 3rd variants use the terms shell and spike interchangably for U-238 rounds, but the 2nd could be a possibility. Perhaps it can have its clip configured for U-238 shells, the casings being examples. Of course, this is speculative. Anyway, that's just me.--Hawki 12:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) There's a simpler explanation for all of this. This game is seeing the same problem with weaponry that the Halo universe has; none of the author's or designer know much about weaponry or ho it works, so they either wing it or go along with the guy that has as least a tiny bit of an idea about it, like what Bungie did with Robert Mclees. The novel authors are not subject to the CONSTANT oversight te design teams are resulting in further a further spread of things that have to be worked into cannon, each increasingly less believable and incorrect - especially the stuff on here about the ammunition types. Wow, I don't even know where to start. Griever0311 20:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Is this is a critique of the article itself? It has to follow the lore. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well, mainly the article; it looks like some one got the rounds mixed up. The "steel-tipped" rounds they're talking about ARE armor-piercing rounds, and are designed to kill targets that are inside light skinned vehicles or wearing heavy rigid armor systems. Besides the fact that you're not going to have the option to make specifically design something that only maims the target given a weapon that fires hypervelocity projectiles capable of penetrating 2 inches of steel plating. Wounding/disabling fire is accomplished by careful application of marksmanship techniques by high trained and skilled riflemen, not the wholesale automatic fire of "maiming" armor-piercing steel-tipped rounds. And hollow point "spread"? I read the book, and I was under the impression that they were slugs, just like the rest of the rounds fired from the Marine's rifle. If there's any round on here specifically designed to maim tissue and cause system shock, it would be the hollow point round. Griever0311 50. caliber? In the cutscenes in the final act of SC2, you see a lot of 50. shell casing everywhere, and i believe you can see them being ejected from the guns as well. I was under the impression that a gauss rifle would not need ammunition with casings. Am I just insanse here or what? - :The C-14 has been ejecting shell casings since forever. And no, this is not the place to speculate on the mechanics. However, I would be interested in a screen shot showing the casings are ".5". That might be something concrete to add to the article. - Meco (talk, ) 11:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Kal50 SC2-WoL CineFireFury1.jpg. Here's one Elchwyn 12:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Is that from a C-14 though? There were lots of different weapons being used in cinematics and by heroes. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Working on getting a screenshot, but there were a ridiculous amount of shell casings, too many to NOT to be from the C-14. And I believe at one point you actually see them being spent from a rifle. 00:41, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Since you can clearly see the shell casings in SC2 saying .50 Kal Auto, I would have to say the original source that labels the rounds as 8mm to be incorrect as 8mm is .323 cal. For reference, the .50 BMG is 12.7×99mm NATO. So really the C-14 rounds should be labeled 12.7mm at the least. Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caliber#Metric_versus_imperial The 8mm figure far pre-dates the Kal one. Plus, I doubt 26th century tech would correspond to the present day designations. That gauss rifles are even expending rounds at all is creative license.--Hawki (talk) 01:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm Well i Kinda Agree with The .50 Cal Statement. 1: Most stuff From the Games century is Referred the Same So In All Likely Hood Caliber Would Be The Same. 2: Now the Round Thing is A Little Stupid it Having Shell as that is entirely unnecessary its Either A Combo of Gunpowder Bullets and Magnetic (least Likely With Nothing Stateing this) Or The Shell Isnt Magnetic And It Just Propels the Bullet Part and Not The Shell ejecting it (Its Pretty Wasteful To Be Honest But Out Of All The Theorys outside of Creative License This Make the Most Sense). Also Where is there Mention Of U-238 Spikes? In The First Game it is said that they used spikes But The U-238 Upgrade Its Referred to As Shells and also in SC2 The Upgrade is Gone and Instead it Seams the U-238 Shells Are Default Cause In The Fire And Fury Cinematic it Shows A Marine Taking From A Ammo Box and Shows That They are U-238 Rounds. John-Zander (talk) 03:33, October 13, 2016 (UTC) John-Zander :Actually about it being called KAL instead of CAL. Well on The Bullet Casing it Shows Kal .50 Now Well That Doesnt Make Any Sense if you Were Referring its Size you Would do .50 KAL but Its Not That. Personally I Think That .50 Is Referring the Caliber and The KAL is the Name of The Bullet Or Something. John-Zander (talk) 03:56, October 13, 2016 (UTC) John-Zander The BW intro cinematic I converted the video to avi, and seen it frame-by-frame. The counter "starts" at 199 (he was already shooting, so the capacity of the rifle must be higher than that). He spents that amount of ammo in 3 or 4 seconds, making the rate of fire about aprox 50 to 66 rounds per second. The LED lights cycles when he shoots. Don't know what that means, however. There's always a green LED, but it seems to change positions, there's also a red led most of the time that also changes positions at the same time than the green led, but sometimes it's dark. At 0 ammo, all 4 leds turn red. Here's the sequence: File00000002.avi_000041395.jpg|C-14 Rifle Counter (sequence) File00000002.avi_000041462.jpg|C-14 Rifle Counter (sequence) File00000002.avi_000041729.jpg|C-14 Rifle Counter (sequence) File00000002.avi_000041995.jpg|C-14 Rifle Counter (sequence) File00000002.avi_000042529.jpg|C-14 Rifle Counter (sequence) File00000002.avi_000043995.jpg|C-14 Rifle Counter (sequence) File00000002.avi_000044262.jpg|C-14 Rifle Counter (sequence) File00000002.avi_000044862.jpg|C-14 Rifle Counter (sequence) The rifle looks like it has two cannons. Maybe the lights are "ready to fire" and "firing"? The disposition of the lights is strange, however. Norfindel 15:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The rate of fire is absolutely insane for a rifle, hell, even for a machinegun. The GAU-8 Gatling gun currently used in the A-10 Thunderbolt II has 4800 RPM (rounds per minute), while the C-14 rifle would have 3000 to 4000 RPM, according to the 50 to 66 rounds per second figure. Even with the more "conservative" 30 rounds per second cited in the article, that's 1800 RPM. A modern machinegun is around 600 RPM, changing the barrel at 1 minute intervals. Norfindel 15:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Railgun Honestly I doubt that, with a technology level high enough to perform warp travel and use laser to harm, Terran weapons would use electromagnetic acceleration only to boost their damage output and not to shoot caseless rounds, expecially when low gravity zones can transform an ejected shell into a bouncing bullet or exaust gas can ignite itself at high temperatures, not to mention how dangerous could be to carry around crates of bullet that can became a claymore mine if hit or overheated, and the bullet+casing+propellant cost. In my opinion the empty casings of that SCII cinematic were a different kind of ammunition, maybe a type of bullet made of a low conductivity alloy that cannot be accelerated, or simply a different kind of rifle. DerCreator (talk) 13:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC)